Crusader Queen
by Re Lupo
Summary: Ok, now this is just something I thought of at random. This is AU first and foremost, and It will have spoilers to Knights of the Nine. Now in this story my character Alena Champion of Cyrodiil, and Lord Crusader, a spoiler for Kotn, has exiled herself f


Ok, now this is just something I thought of at random. This is AU first and foremost, and It will have spoilers to Knights of the Nine. Now in this story my character Alena Champion of Cyrodiil, and Lord Crusader,( a spoiler for Kotn), has exiled herself from the outside world, only staying in contact with her fellow Knights and the mages at Frostcrag Spire.

Martin, the new emperor, (yes he survives in this one, that's what makes it AU), goes seeking the help of Alena, but she believes herself at fault for his coma like state after the victory against Mehrunes Dagon. In the meanwhile, a new threat arises. A threat that could tear apart Tamriel if not stopped.

Now on with the story! Oh and if you read my other story, Sharingan Evolution, please review.

Tamriel is at peace, Mehrunes Dagon, has been defeated, and the damage he and his minions caused is being repaired. It has been four years since that day and the reconstruction is almost complete.

Kvatch was now a bustling city under the guidance of, Savlian Mattius. He rebuilt the city and improved on it. Bruma had replaced the countless men lost in the initial attack and was once again thriving.

The Imperial City had also been reconstructed; the temple had been restored around the towering dragon of Akatosh and was receiving countless pilgrimages from all over the empire.

But one thing still remained unsettled. The champion of Cyrodiil had disappeared completely; she hadn't even remained to collect the armor Chancellor Ocato promised. This troubled Martin; he had never gotten the chance to congratulate her.

He often wondered why she left. Was there some evil that only she could defeat, or was she avoiding the fame? But sometimes Martin wondered if she was upset at herself for his injuries. Jauffre had said that she was quite distressed when he was sent to the healers.

Martin never wanted to accept it, but she left because she had failed him, or at least in her eyes. He had sent Baurus out to look for her with little success. He was still waiting, praying to the Nine for a miracle, for a sign of her.

(In the Jerall Mountains.)

Alone in the Jerall Mountains a lone tower stands. Among the snow blanketed rocks, and the bare trees it towers above, with a ferocious wind and an eerie glow. Frostcrag spire stands tall. It is within this tower beneath wood and stone, safe from the veracity of the wind outside, our hero resides.

Deeper inside the tower reveals a wonderfully sculptured hall. Along the floor are six glass circles, surrounding a hand made of ice. Further inward reveals a large room with various books and alchemical instruments scattered about. Two teleportation portals flank the entrance.

Up in the living space a roaring fire blazes warming the room and driving out the chill, and Enveloping the room with the odor of burning wood and the smell of spiced meat cooking. Away from the fire at a desk is a woman. She is tall at 6'1 with blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. Noticeable muscles are hid by a worn travelers robe. She is currently reading a book on the harder aspects of Alchemy. She has done this for the four years, since her self-imposed exile.

She had been somewhat curious of the ways of magic ever since she was little, but cast most of it aside when she became a warrior as most Nords did. She had four years to hone her skills. Though she had not let her blade skills diminish either.

She reminisced back to the time before Martin had went to the Imperial City to claim his throne. It had taken several months for the preparations to be made. She wasn't needed so she left to investigate Rumors in Anvil. It had led her on a journey across Tamriel. She had successfully collected all the artifacts and defeated Umaril. Afterwards she and the other knights had left to destroy the remaining oblivion gates scattered around Tamriel.

(outside of the cities there were many more gates)

That was their undoing.

Areldur had fallen in combat against two Daedroth while she and the others removed the Sigil stone.

Brellin had fallen to a trap set by the Daedra, his body crushed under an avalanche.

Sir Thedric had been killed by an elite Daedra in combat.

The brothers Geimund and Gukimir had been pelted with fireballs, but continued fighting until they had closed the gate. Afterwards they collapsed, dead, from their wounds.

Only herself, Lathon, Sergius Turrianus, Avita Vesnia, and Carodus Oholin had survived. She had returned to Cloud Ruler temple barely concealing her grief. She told no one as they left to the City.

Oh how she remembered that day. She failed that day. If only she had been quicker she could've healed Martin before he fell into that coma. It was her duty to protect him and keep him safe and because of her slow reaction he had been put into a coma.

She left two days afterwards and returned to the Priory of the Nine. She told them of what happened and almost ordered them to not reveal her as the Lord Crusader. They had reluctantly nodded and in the first year had four new members. An imperial by the name of Irinu, a Breton called Chiel, a wood elf named Eodai and a High elf called Lassala.

They were already experienced adventurers and were quickly accepted into the Knights. Soon afterwards she had slipped into the Imperial City and had gone to the Mystic Emporium to get furnishings for Frostcrag Spire. She had reconstructed the tower and hired eight mages to work there.

(They are not going to be named)

She moved the Knights to the tower and from there kept an eye on the happenings of the world. She had trained herself and the Knights extensively, swearing that she would make them strong enough to withstand the strongest warrior.

The other Knights were asleep but she had been immersed in her study of alchemy and had not slept. She idly took the meat off the fire and took a bite out of it. She pondered the book before finishing the meat and slipping off to bed.

Martin Septim idly looked up from the documents beside him as he watched Jauffre walk down the large hall in front of him. Behind him were two legion guards and a High elf. The elf looked positively terrified, as he looked between the two guards beside him.

Martin briefly wondered what the elf had done but brushed those thoughts aside and waited for Jauffre's explanation.

Jauffre bowed to Martin before speaking.

"This elf Aurelinwae was overheard talking about a recent customer, now while that doesn't sound that important this piece of information does. The customer he described sounded a lot like Alena."

Martin almost jumped out of his chair at this peace of information. After four years there was finally information. He turned to the elf and kindly asked him to tell him what he knew.

Aurelinwae nodded hesitantly.

"This blond Nord came into my shop and asked for me to gather a large amount of furnishings, and deliver them to the ruins of Fort Urasek. She said that she would pay upfront with a bonus if I kept it quiet. Along with her was a male Redguard and a female imperial. I happily obliged and she left, I delivered the goods to the fort and instead of her I found the Redguard and several others there."

"Do you know where they went?"

"No my emperor, but they were dressed rather warmly, so I suppose they were headed somewhere cold."

Martin pondered this a moment before dismissing him and addressing Jauffre.

"Jauffre find the best scouts you can and tell them to search every inch of Tamriel related to extreme cold."

Jauffre bowed and left to his work, leaving Martin alone to ponder.

(the next day)

Alena yawned as she stepped out of bed, today was the day that she finally left the tower and explored a bit. The other Knights had insisted on her getting some time out of the Tower. So she donned her Crusader armor and pulled a heavy cloak over it and attached the sword of the Crusader to her belt.

She went to the kitchen and packed six days worth of supplies and stepped out into the cool breeze.

The wind lapped at her face and she smiled. The view was absolutely terrific. a wide range of scattered trees and rocks lay below the steeple with the sun beyond them making the view stunning.

"Hey, Alena lets hurry up!"

Alena turned to Irinu and smiled, she was always so cheery. She was going camping with Irinu, Chiel, Eodai, and Carodus. The others were to stay and keep watch over the tower.

She walked over to them and after a quick check to make sure the supplies were all there, they set off.

Their destination was a small building at the edge of Tamriel. It was one of their several supply houses. It was a simple trip, nothing to worry about, hopefully. With a relaxed sigh she began earnestly chatting with the others.

They avoided the main roads, simply because a wandering legion patrol might recognize her. They passed countless brooks and streams as well as saw fleeting traces of wolves, deer and bears.

As they walked Alena began to feel strange, their was a disturbance in the forest. The blessings of the Nine had given her a sort of symbiosis with nature, thus whenever the forest was unnerved she felt their unease. Something was coming, something that scared the forest.

Alena decided not to tell the others yet and instead enjoyed the peace.

(somewhere near the northern edge of Tamriel)

At a semi-large pass, a mass of bodies swarmed through, the only thing that could be distinguished in the darkness were large blue marks.)

(no more than that folks, at least for now.)

Ok I know it was short, but hey it's the beginning now I'll make it at the least 7 pages, if I'm inspired I'll write more than 7. Now you can vote on the pairings.

MartinXoc

CadolusXoc

LathonXoc


End file.
